jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Kit Fisto
|Körpermasse=87 Kilogramm''Kopf an Kopf'' |Merkmale= |Bewaffnung=Grünes Lichtschwert |Fahrzeug=[[Kit Fistos Delta-7B Aethersprite-Sternjäger|Delta-7B Aethersprite Abfangjäger]] |Geburt= |Tod=19 VSY, Coruscant |Heimat=Glee Anselm |Beruf=Jedi |Organisation=Hoher Rat der Jedi |Meister=YodaTop Trumps – The Clone Wars Quartett |Padawane=*Bant EerinDie dunkle Gefolgschaft *Nahdar Vebb |Zugehörigkeit=*Jedi-Orden *Galaktische Republik |Besitz = R4-H5}} Kit Fisto war ein nautolanischer Jedi-Meister und Jedi-Gesandter des Alten Jedi-Ordens, der vom Planeten Glee Anselm stammte. Im Jahr 22 VSY nahm er den Platz des zuvor getöteten Jedis Coleman Trebor im Hohen Rat der Jedi ein. Während der Klonkriege kämpfte er in der Eröffnungsschlacht auf Geonosis, führte die republikanischen Streitkräfte auf Mon Calamari, agierte als Ausbilder der Milizen auf Ord Cestus und leitete eine Mission auf dem dritten Mond von Vassek, bei der er seinen früheren Padawan Nahdar Vebb im Kampf gegen den Cyborg General Grievous verlor. Er wurde letztendlich im Jahr 19 VSY beim Versuch, den als Sith-Lord enttarnten Kanzler Palpatine festzunehmen, getötet. Biografie Frühe Jahre Kit Fisto wurde auf dem Planeten Glee Anselm geboren und später in den Jedi-Orden aufgenommen, wo er in den Rang eines Jedi-Meisters aufstieg. Nachdem die Jedi Tahl auf einer Mission auf New Apsolon gestorben war, nahm Kit Fisto ihre Padawan Bant Eerin als Schülerin auf. In der Zeit, in der er sie ausbildete, wollten die beiden auf Korriban Sith-Artefakte untersuchen, was jedoch nach einer Voruntersuchung der Beiden schließlich von Obi-Wan Kenobi und seinem Meister Qui-Gon Jinn übernommen wurde.Die dunkle Gefolgschaft Zur Zeit der Blockade von Naboo machte sich Kit Fisto zusammen mit Yoda, Plo Koon und anderen Jedi auf den Weg zum Planeten Zygerria. Jedoch ignorierten die Zygerrianer die Warnungen der Jedi, den Sklavenhandel einzustellen, sodass Kit und die anderen sie angriffen. Im Kampf gewannen die Vertreter des Jedi-Ordens schnell die Oberhand und konnten sie besiegen. So wurde der Sklavenhandel auf Zygerria vorerst zerschlagen.Sklaven der Republik Anfang der Klonkriege links|miniatur|Kit Fisto führt eine Gruppe Klonkrieger in die Schlacht Im Jahr 22 VSY wurde dem Jedi-Orden berichtet, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi, sein Padawan Anakin Skywalker und die Senatorin Padmé Amidala auf Geonosis in Gefangenschaft von Graf Dooku, einem der dunklen Seite verfallenen Jedi geraten waren. Daraufhin wurden etwa zweihundert Ordensmitglieder, darunter auch Kit Fisto, unter der Führung des Ratsmitglieds Mace Windu zu ihrer Rettung geschickt. Die Jedi versuchten die Gefangenen während ihrer Hinrichtung in der Petranaki-Arena zu befreien, woraufhin Dooku die auf Geonosis stationierte Droidenarmee angreifen ließ. Während der Schlacht hielt Kit den Droiden C-3PO auf, dessen Kopf aufgrund eines "Missgeschicks" in einer Droidenfabrik auf dem Körper eines Kampfdroidens montiert war, indem der Nautolaner ihn mit der Macht umstieß und einen Superkampfdroiden auf ihn fallen ließ. Während des Kampfes in der Arena starben viele Jedi, bis schließlich die Droidenarmee zusammen mit den Geonosianern die Überlebenden umstellen konnte. Graf Dooku bot den überlebenden Jedi, die Kapitulation an, welche Windu jedoch ablehnte. Kurz bevor die Droiden die Jedi töten konnten, erreichte der Jedi-Meister Yoda zusammen mit knapp 200.000 Klonkriegern den Planeten und konnte die restlichen Jedi vor den Droiden beschützen. Mithilfe von Kanonenbooten floh der Nautolaner zusammen mit seinen Ordensmitgliedern aus der Arena. In dem darauffolgenden Kampf gegen die Separatisten führte Kit Fisto ein Bataillon an.Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger Einsatz auf Mon Calamari rechts|miniatur|Kit Fisto auf Mon Calamari Im Verlauf der Klonkriege spalteten sich auf Dac die Quarren von der Galaktischen Republik ab und taten sich mit der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zusammen, woraufhin eine Droidenarmee den Planeten besetzte. Die Mon Calamari riefen aus diesem Grund Meister Yoda zur Hilfe, der eine Gruppe Klonkrieger unter der Leitung von Kit Fisto mit einigen [[Acclamator-Klasse Angriffstransporter|Kreuzern der Acclamator-Klasse]] auf den Planeten schickte. Diese setzten Spezialtruppen ab, die auch im Wasser kämpfen konnten. Diese Soldaten und einige Mon Calamari-Kämpfer drängten die Separatisten unter der Führung des an Wasser gewöhnten Nautolaners immer weiter zurück. Jedoch zerstörte ein Krabbenfahrzeug einige der Acclamator-Kreuzer auf der Wasseroberfläche, sodass Kit Fisto mithilfe der Macht mehrere Löcher in das Fahrzeug stach und es einen Abgrund hinabstieß. Dem Sieg der Galaktischen Republik stand nach der Zerstörung des Fahrzeugs nichts mehr im Wege und tatsächlich konnten die Klonsoldaten die Separatisten zur Kapitulation zwingen.Clone Wars Einsatz auf Kamino Einige Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis reiste Kit Fisto zusammen mit Aayla Secura nach Kamino, wo sie mehrere tote Klone auffanden. Nachdem einige kaminoanische Wissenschaftler überprüft wurden, konnte herausgefunden werden, dass die Klone durch ein Nano-Virus angesteckt wurden und an dessen Folgen gestorben waren. Die beiden Jedi hatten durch ein Gespräch mit Sayn Ta den Verdacht, dass ein Kaminoaner die Separatisten unterstützen könnte, und machten sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Mehrere Superkampfdroiden sollten den Verräter sichern und es kam zum Kampf zwischen den Jedi und den Droiden, bei dem Aayla von einer Plattform ins Wasser stürzte. Kit Fisto sprang ihr hinterher, um sie zu retten und konnte sie durch Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung unter Wasser am Leben erhalten. Zurück auf der Plattform versuchte der Verräter Aayla mit dem Virus anzustecken, jedoch konnte sie den Injektor in den Arm des Verräters stoßen, sodass dieser sofort starb. Infiltrierung der Crimson Nova links|miniatur|Kit Fisto zusammen mit den anderen Jedi an Bord der Das Rig. Im Jahr 21 VSY setzte die Farghul Mika auf Geheiß des Twi'leks Kh'aris Fenn ein Kopfgeld auf getötete Jedi aus. Der Jedi-Rat entsandte daraufhin die Jedi-Meister Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin und Agen Kolar, um die Gruppe der Crimson Nova festzunehmen, die sich in der Raumstation Das Rig aufhielten. Dort angekommen, zog zuerst Mace Windu die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, um den anderen Jedi-Meistern die Möglichkeit zu geben, unbemerkt in die Raumstation einzudringen und dort für Verwirrung zu sorgen. Fisto gab sich dabei als Gefangener von Agen Kolar aus und gelangte so in den Gafängnisblock. Dort tötete der Nautolaner das Aufsichtspersonal, ließ alle Gefangenen aus ihren Zellen entkommen und stachelte sie dazu an, zu revoltieren. Agen Kolar sorgte indes dafür, dass die unabhängigen Kopfgeldjäger, die für ihre Gefangenen auf der Station ihren Lohn erhalten wollten, ebenfalls revoltierten, zum einen, aufgrund der Flucht ihrer Gefangenen und zum anderen, da Saesee Tiin für eine Sprengung und somit Zerstörung der Schiffe im Hangar gesorgt hatte. Durch die gestiftete Verwirrung war es den Jedi daraufhin möglich, einen Großteil der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde kampfunfähig zu machen und Mika, die von ihrem Stiefvater Stroth mit einem Betäubungsschuss außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war, festzunehmen und zur Inhaftierung nach Coruscant zu bringen. Danach suchten sie den Anstifter Kh'aris Fenn, der sich in seinem Exil auf Ryloth aufhielt. Dieser war allerdings, nachdem er den Befehlen Graf Dookus zuwidergehandelt hatte, vom angeblichen Überlaufer Quinlan Vos getötet worden. Die vier Jedi fanden lediglich das von Vos zurückgelassene Video und zogen daraus den Schluss, dass er sich der dunklen Seite der Macht hingegeben haben musste.Kräftemessen In den Fängen von Grievous Nachdem der inhaftierte Vizekönig der Handelsföderation Nute Gunray von Asajj Ventress befreit worden war, verfolgte Kit Fisto das Signal des gestohlenen Schiffes bis ins Vassek-System, wo er die Positionierung auf den dritten Mond von Vassek eingrenzen konnte. Dort traf er auf seinen ehemaligen Padawan Nahdar Vebb sowie einige Klonkrieger, mit denen er General Grievous' Festung auf dem Mond nach Gunray durchsuchen wollte. Obwohl Fil und Nahdar die Tür gewaltsam öffnen wollten, hielt Kit sie zurück und fand den Geheimschalter des Tores. In der Festung fanden sie allerdings nur Kampfdroiden, die ein Hologramm des Vizekönigs und den Peilsender bewachten. Nachdem dieses verschwunden war, erschien ein anderes Hologramm von Graf Dooku, der sich für diese Tat entschuldigte und ihnen erklärte, dass ihr Auftauchen nicht vollkommen umsonst gewesen sein sollte, da er eine andere Beute für sie hätte. Sie durchstöberten die Einrichtung und fanden dabei heraus, dass es sich um Grievous' Geheimversteck handelte. Allerdings bemerkten zwei außerhalb der Festung gebliebene Klone, dass Grievous' Raumjäger im Anflug auf Vassek war. Daraufhin bereiteten sie für Grievous eine Falle vor. Da Grievous von Kit, seinem Padawan und den Klonen unter Klon-Kommandant Fil nichts wusste, hatten sie den Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite und verwickelten ihn in einen Lichtschwertkampf. Kit Fisto befahl den vier Klonsoldaten, ihn mit Harpunen die Beine zu fesseln, wodurch dessen Flexibilität eingeschränkt wurde. Die Klonkrieger versuchten Grievous niederzureißen, während die beiden Jedi verhinderten, dass er seine Fesseln losschneiden konnte. Obwohl ein gezielter Schlag von Kit Grievous' Unterbeine vom Körper abtrennte, gelang es dem Cyborg an der Decke hangelnd zu entkommen.In den Fängen von Grievous miniatur|[[Grievous und Kit Fisto duellieren sich.]] Stark beschädigt zog sich der Droidengeneral zunächst in seine Kommandozentrale zurück. Von dort aus beschäftigte er die Jedi mit einigen Fallen, die den Klonen das Leben kosteten und ließ sich von seinem Wartungsdroiden EV-A4-D reparieren. Als nur noch die beiden Jedi und Kommandant Fil am Leben waren, öffnete der Cyborg eine Tür und ließ seinen Roggwart Gor auf sie los. Nachdem Gor Fil getötet hatte, gelang es Fisto und Nahdar allerdings die Kreatur zu töten. Kit Fisto wollte die Festung verlassen, konnte seinen ehemaligen Padawan jedoch nicht mehr davon abhalten, sich Grievous zu stellen, bevor sich die Tür zur Kommandozentrale zwischen ihnen schloss. Kit musste über eine Überwachungskamera mit ansehen, wie Grievous seinen ehemaligen Padawan nach einem erbitterten Lichtschwertkampf während einer Lichtschwertverkantung mit drei Schüssen aus einem Blaster, den er in einer anderen Hand hatte, erschoss. Als sich R6-H5, der Droide seines Jägers, meldete, beschloss Kit zu fliehen. Nach einem kurzen Kampf mit Grievous und drei MagnaWachen, in dessen Verlauf Fisto Nahdars Lichtschwert wieder an sich bringen konnte, erschien R6-H5 mit Kits Jedi-Sternjäger, auf den er sprang und entkommen konnte. Wieder auf Coruscant angekommen, berichtete er dem Jedi-Rat von Nahdars Tod. Schlacht von Ukio miniatur|links|Kit Fisto und Keelyvine Reus während der Schlacht von Ukio Zusammen mit der Jedi-Meisterin Keelyvine Reus und ihrem Padawan Tyzen Xebec begab sich Kit Fisto später auf eine Mission bei Ukio, um die Sicherheits- und Verteidigungsvorkehrungen gegen die Separatisten zu kontrollieren. Dort angekommen wurde der Padawan Tyzen auf die Oberfläche entsandt, während die beiden Meister weiterhin im Orbit blieben. Kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen kam es jedoch zu einem Angriff der Separatisten, den die beiden Jedi als Falle ansahen, da lediglich ein Schlachtschiff geschickt wurde. Da die Fisto und Raus befürchteten, dass die Konföderation ihre Streitkräfte auf die andere Seite des Planeten locken wollte, untersuchten sie zuerst allein das Schlachtschiff. Beim Schiff angekommen, bemerkten der Nautolaner und seine Begleiterin, dass dieses seismische Panzer ausschickte, um den Planeten in eine Gaswolke zu hüllen. Durch diese Gaswolke wurde der Himmel über Ukio verdunkelt, was eine Gefahr für die Landwirtschaft darstellte, die auf dem Planeten betrieben wurde. Die Jedi, die durch ein paar Schüsse einige der Panzer zerstören konnten, sahen sich jedoch gezwungen, zu ihrem Kreuzer zurückzukehren, um dort eine Strategie gegen den Angriff der Separatisten zu entwickeln. Diese, welche sie auch Tyzen mitteilten, bestand darin, dass der Schild, der den Planeten umgab, kurzzeitig geöffnet werden sollte, damit sich die Wolke in der Atmosphäre auflösen sollte. Um zu verhindern, dass die Separatisten diese Lücke im Schild ausnutzen könnten, sollte Kit Fisto zusammen mit der Venator-Klasse die feindlichen Truppen angreifen und diese somit ablenken.Act on Instinct Während des Angriffs der Republik konnten, ohne entdeckt zu werden, einige Transportshuttles an Fisto und seinen Truppen durch den Schild in die Atmospähre des Planeten eindringen, was zur Folge hatte, dass die Separatisten Sender auf dem Planeten aufbauen konnte, die spezielle Wellen aussandten. Durch diese Wellen wurden alle Lebewesen auf dem Planeten verwirrt und immer brutaler, wodurch sogar die Klonkrieger sich gegen Tyzen wandten, der durch die Wellen zwar auch beeinflusst wurde, jedoch von der Devaronianerin Sanya wieder zur Vernunft gebracht wurde. Während auf der Oberfläche die Lebewesen manipuliert wurden, konnten Kit Fisto und seine Klonkrieger das separatistische Schiff zerstören und die seismischen Panzer vernichten. Daraufhin flogen die beiden Jedi zur Planetenoberfläche, um Tyzen zu helfen und die Sender zu zerstören. Nachdem die Situation auf dem Planeten sich gemildert hatte, musste die Republik trotz ihrer Bemühungen zur Verteidigung des Planeten diesen verlassen, da der Liege der Ukionen beschlossen hatte, dass die Republik dem Planeten nur schaden würde.Act on Instinct Schlacht um Khorm miniatur|Kit Fisto auf Khorm Nach der Schlacht von Ukio wurde er neben den Jedi Plo Koon und Tauht sowie Major Kendal Ozzel und Klon-Kommandant Wolffe mit einer Einsatztruppe nach Khorm geschickt, um den Planeten von der Herrschaft des separatistischen Kriegsherrn Unger Gout, der sein Volk versklavt und das auf Khorm abgebaute Agrozit an Graf Dooku übergeben hatte, zu befreien. Die Invasionsstreitmacht landete mit einer Verzögerung, da ein gewaltiger Sturm die Atmosphäre beherrschte. Major Ozzel hätte es bevorzugt, die von Kriegsherr Gout besetzte Agrozit-Aufbereitungsanlage sofort zu erobern, jedoch wollte Koon zunächst Kontakt mit den einheimischen Widerstandskämpfern aufnehmen. Nachdem sie sich mit den Rebellen unter Leitung des Khormai Adaroos getroffen hatten, zeigte er ihnen die Schwachstelle in den Reihen der Droiden. Zunächst wurden ihre Truppen von Protonenkanonen beschossen, daher gab Ozzel den Befehl, die AT-TEs ausschwärmen zu lassen. Nach der Zerstörung der Kanonen durch Meister Tauht konnten Ozzels Läufer die verbliebenen Kampfdroiden ausschaltendoch Kriegsherr Gout konnte mit mithilfe eines Schienen-Jets in die Berge flüchten. Nachdem sie die Anlage gesichert hatte, richteten die Jedi dort eine Kommandozentrale ein, wo sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen gegen die Minen in den Bergen besprachen. Während die Jedi einen direkten Angriff für zu verlustreich hielten, sah Major Ozzel darin die einzige Möglichkeit. Nachdem ein feindliches Schiff in das System eingedrungen war, für das sich der Sturm kurz öffnete, schlossen die Jedi daraus, dass die Separatisten über eine Anlage zur Klimakontrolle verfügen mussten. Kit Fisto und Plo Koon zogen mit Adaroo und einigen Klonkriegern unter Captain Sharp los, um die Anlage zu zerstören, während sie für die Dauer ihrer Abwesenheit Meister Tauht das Kommando über Ozzels und Wolffes Truppen übergaben. Die Einsatzgruppe nahm auf Kits Vorschlag hin einen Umweg, um möglichst unentdeckt zu bleiben. Auf einem Berg erreichten sie dabei ein von dem künstlich erzeugten Sturm zerstörtes Dorf. Die Jedi halfen Adaroo dabei, die Leichen der Bewohner in die Gräber zu legen; Kit Fisto und Koon konnten auch Sharp davon überzeugen, bei der Bestattung der Toten behilflich zu sein, obwohl es keinen direkten Nutzen hatte.Schlacht um Khorm (Comic) miniatur|links|Kit und Sharp in der Mine Einige Zeit später hatten Kit und die Einsatzgruppe das Kafiri-Gebirge, in dem die Wetterkontrollstation lag, erreicht. Die Attentäterin Asajj Ventress jedoch, wusste bereits davon und griff an einem Hang gemeinsam mit ihren Kommandodroiden die Gruppe aus dem Hinterhalt an. Ventress gelang es nach einem kurzen Kampf, die Jedi und ihre Gruppe unter einer Lawine zu begraben. Da Kit und Koon mithilfe der Macht eine Schutzblase vor der Lawine erzeugt hatten, waren die Verluste nicht allzu hoch und sie konnten die von Ventress zurückgelassenen Droiden eliminieren. Obwohl sie einige Klonsoldaten und ihren Sprengstoff verloren hatten, waren die Jedi fest entschlossen, die Mission erfolgreich abzuschließen. Ihr Begleiter Adaroo rief anschließend einige riesige Eiswürmer, die Aeliden, zu sich, mit deren Hilfe sie unter dem Eis bis zur Wetterkontrollstation vordringen konnten. Dort angekommen, machte Koon den Vorschlag, die Anlage so zu manipulieren, dass sie sich selbst zerstören würde. Sie drangen daher bis an den Fuß der Station vor, sodass der Klonkrieger Fixer sich in die Computersysteme einhacken konnte. Wenig später setzte sich der Sturm direkt über die Wetterkontrollstation, die dadurch zerstört wurde. Durch diese Wende der Schlachtbedingungen konnte Admiral Wieler Verstärkung landen lassen und somit Truppen Major Ozzels retten. Durch diese Aktion musste nur noch die Mine in den Bergen erobert werden, um die Schlacht zu beenden. Am Fuß der Mine angekommen, beobachteten Kit und die anderen Mitglieder der Einsatzgruppe, wie die Separatisten Sprengsätze ins Innere brachten. Da die Jedi entschieden, dass die Rettung der Khormai-Geiseln oberste Priorität hätte, verlangten sie, dass Major Ozzel seinen Großangriff aufschob, bis die Geiseln befreit wären, jedoch konnten sie ihn nicht erreichen. Nach kurzer Zeit traf tatsächlich Ozzels Angriffstrupp – bestehend aus Kanonenbooten, Bombern, Jägern und zwei Angriffstransportern - ein. Die bis dahin verborgenen Agrozit-Geschütze von Kriegsherr Gout brachten Ozzels Truppen jedoch erhebliche Verluste bei, sodass sich die Angreifer zurückziehen mussten. Daher brachen Kit Fisto und Captain Sharp auf, mit dem Ziel, die Geschütze zu zerstören. Kit kontaktierte Kommandant Wolffe, den er anwies, einen Bodenangriff zu starten, um das Feuer der Geschütze auf sich zu ziehen. Die Strategie gelang, sodass Kit und Sharp in die abgesenkten Kanonenläufe springen konnten. Als die gegnerischen Kampfdroiden die Luke auf der anderen Seite öffneten, starteten sie ihren Angriff. Um die restlichen Geschütze ebenfalls zu zerstören, schlug Sharp vor, eines der mächtigen Agrozit-Projektile des Feindes gegen ihn selbst zu richten. Mit Hilfe der Macht beförderte Kit daher das Projektil in die Nähe der restlichen Geschütze. Für den Jedi vollkommen überraschend, opferte Sharp sein Leben für das erfolgreiche Beenden der Mission, indem er aus kürzester Distanz auf das Projektil feuerte. Dadurch wurde das Geschützareal mitsamt dem Kommandozentrum und Kriegsherr Gout zerstört, während Kit sich rechtzeitig in Sicherheit hatte bringen können. Letztendlich konnten die Jedi und ihre Truppen auch Ventress in die Flucht schlagen, die Sklaven befreien und so die Schlacht gewinnen. Verfolgung auf Rodia rechts|miniatur|Kit Fisto auf Rodia Wenig später wurde Kit nach Rodia entsandt, da die Bewohner des Planeten Kampfdroiden in ihren Sümpfen gesichtet hatten. Außerdem hatten sie sämtliche Fauna in der Nähe vernichtet, sodass er auf Bitten des Senators Onaconda Farr, der keine weitere Invasion seiner Heimat zulassen wollte, mit ihm - und einigen Klonkriegern - zu einer verlassenen Burg reiste, in welcher er die Gegner vermutete. Sie wurden jedoch bald von den Droiden angegriffen, sodass sie unter Wasser an die Burg heranschwammen, wobei Kit einen Energiegenerator entdeckte. Sie begannen, die Reaktoren und Droiden zu zerstören, sie bemerkten, dass sich während des Gefechts ein Patrolianer davonstehlen wollte. Dieser zog seinen Blaster und schoss einige Lasersalven auf Kit ab, die dieser jedoch parieren konnte. Als der Jedi-Meister immer näher kam, aktivierte der Patrolianer einige Thermaldetonatoren und schwamm davon. Kit musste schnell reagieren und ließ die Bomben mithilfe der Macht auf den Reaktor zuschwimmen, die diesen bei ihrer Explosion zerstörten.Hunting the Hunters, Teil 2 Mission auf Ord Cestus links|miniatur|Kit Fisto während der Mission von Ord Cestus Im Jahr 21 VSY wurden Kit Fisto und Obi-Wan nach Coruscant zurückgerufen, um einer Vorführung der Technikerin Lido Shan zuzuschauen, bei der JK-13 Leibwächterdroiden, oft auch einfach als Jedi-Killer bekannt, vorgestellt wurden. Da der vorgeführte Jedi-Killer einen ARC-Trooper ohne große Schwierigkeiten besiegen konnte, wollte Kit gegen den Droiden antreten, wobei er den Droiden vernichten konnte. Obi-Wan, der sich den Kampf genau angesehen hatte, kam zu dem Schluss, dass er selbst durch seinen defensiven Kampfstil wohl nicht gegen den Droiden angekommen wäre. In einer anschließenden Besprechung mit Palpatine wurde den beiden Meistern berichtet, dass die JK-13 Leibwächterdroiden auf einem Planeten namens Ord Cestus von Cestus Kybernetik hergestellt wurden und an die Separatisten verkauft wurden. Auf Ord Cestus waren die Einheimischen durch eine Seuche der beinahe ausgerotteten X'Ting nur noch eine kleine Randgruppe der Gesellschaft, während die korrupten Fünf Familien von Cestus Kybernetik den Planeten verwalteten. Da diese Familien mit den Separatisten in Kontakt standen, befürchtete die Republik, Ord Cestus würde sich diesen anschließen. Daher schickte der oberste Kanzler Palpatine die beiden Jedi Kit und Obi-Wan zusammen mit fünf Klonkriegern nach Ord Cestus, um dort die Lage in den Griff zu bekommen. Zusammen mit dem Anwalt Doolb Snoil begab sich Obi-Wan in die Hauptstadt des Planeten, um dort die Lösung des Auftrags diplomatisch anzugehen, während Kit sich zusammen mit vier ARC-Troopern in dem Dashta-Gebirge versteckte und dort die Untergrundbewegung der Wüstenwind auszubilden und zu stärken versuchte. Dafür stellte Kit sein diplomatisches Geschick unter Beweis, indem er zusammen mit Sheeka Tull und den Klonkriegern mehrere Einwohner von Ord Cestus überredete, sich der Organisation anzuschließen. Nachdem die diplomatischen Bemühungen Obi-Wans keine große Wirkung zeigten, entwickelten die beiden Jedi einen Plan, mit dem sie die fünf leitenden Familien von Cestus Kybernetik auf ihre Seite bringen wollten. Der Plan sah vor, dass ein Teil der Familien auf dem Weg zu einem ihrer Treffen in einem MagCar umgeleitet werden würde. Kit Fisto, der sich als Nemonus ausgab, sollte daraufhin ins MagCar einsteigen und sich als Anhänger von Dooku vorstellen. Dadurch, dass er statt seines Lichtschwerts eine Lichtpeitsche benutzte, sollte er nicht als Jedi erkannt werden, sodass Obi-Wan ihn bekämpfen und die Mitglieder der fünf Familien befreien konnte. Anfangs ging ihr Plan auf und die fünf Familien waren kurz davor, die Pläne der Republik zu unterstützen, jedoch konnte Caiza Quill ein Video aufspüren, das bewies, dass alles nur eine Finte war. Obi-Wan wurde daraufhin vom Planeten verbannt. Im Orbit verließ er aber mit einer Rettungskapsel sein Raumschiff, das kurz darauf zerstört wurde, und schloss sich Kit Fisto bei seinen Bemühungen mit der Organisation Wüstenwind an. Da der diplomatische Weg gescheitert war, beschlossen die beiden Jedi, ab sofort durch Anschläge auf wichtige Versorgungsfabriken oder Herstellungsfabriken von Cestus Kybernetik die Familien zu schwächen und so in die Arme der Republik zu treiben. Dazu gehörte auch ein Anschlag auf das Geothermalkraftwerk Kibo, was sich jedoch als Falle herausstellte und nur durch den Eingriff von Obi-Wan Kenobi und dem Klonkrieger Nate nicht in einem Massaker an den Mitgliedern von Wüstenwind endete. Nach mehreren geglückten Angriffen wurde entschieden, eine kleine Feier in einer Höhle zu veranstalten. Dabei stellte Kit Fisto sein musikalischen Können unter Beweis und spielte Lieder von seinem Heimatplaneten Glee Anselm. Die Gruppe um die beiden Jedi-Meister ahnte jedoch nicht, dass sich zur gleichen Zeit mehrere JK-13 Leibwächterdroiden und vier Infiltrationsdroiden der Höhle näherten. Als die Droiden in die Höhle eindrangen, kam es zum Kampf, bei dem Obi-Wan Kenobi und Kit Fisto ihre Kampfkünste zeigten. Trotzdem hatten die Jedi, Klonkrieger und Cestianer keine Chance gegen die Droiden und mussten daher fliehen. Nur knapp die Hälfte der Angehörigen von Wüstenwind wurde nicht gefangengenommen oder getötet. Geschwächt von dem Angriff entschlossen die Jedi, das Pumpwerk der Stadt Clandes, welches einen wichtigen Industriestandpunkt für Cestus Kybernetik darstellte, zu sabotieren. Der Plan sah vor, dass, sofern die Sabotage missglückte, im Notfall das Pumpwerk hätte zerstört werden können. Während sich Obi-Wan mit der Hälfte der verbliebenen Widerstandsgruppe in die Stadt schmuggelte, näherten sich Kit und sein Teil der Gruppe von den in der Nähe gelegenen Bergen. Nachdem Kit seine Gruppe an den Wachleuten vorbei geführt hatte, verließ er die ihm unterstellten Kämpfer und sprang ins Wasser der Pumpstation. Seine Gruppe löste zur Ablenkung vor der Außentür eine Detonation aus, sodass Kit unbemerkt in das Werk eindringen konnte. Nach der Infiltration legte der Nautolaner die Wasserleitung nach Clandes trocken und zerstörte die Kontrollanlage, damit seine Sabotage nicht rückgängig gemacht werden konnte. Auf dem Weg aus dem Pumpwerk stellten sich dem Jedi mehrere Wachen in den Weg, von denen er möglichst wenige zu verletzen versuchte; dennoch fielen mehrere Cestianer dem Kampf zum Opfer. Die Jedi, zuversichtlich nach der geglückten Mission, fassten einen Plan, um die Regierung von Ord Cestus zu diplomatischen Verhandlungen zu zwingen. Dafür brauchten sie einen Baktoid Schutzanzug der Klasse 6 und wendeten sich an Fizzik, der sie jedoch hinterging und in eine Falle von Asajj Ventress bei einem unterirdischen See führte. Diese nutzte ein xythanisches Machtfeld und nahm die Jedi gefangen. Das Feld wurde jedoch aufgelöst, als die Nexu den Freizeitkomplex der Fünf Familien zerstörten, sodass die beiden Jedi einen Kampf mit den X'Ting begannen, die Ventress begleiteten. Kit konnte sich nach kurzer Zeit jedoch von den Insektoiden lösen und fing an, die dunkle Jedi anzugreifen. Den Kampf konnte Ventress allerdings für sich entscheiden und verletzte den Nautolaner mit ihren Lichtschwertern am Kopf. Daraufhin fiel Kit in den naheliegenden See und Obi-Wan griff die Schülerin von Dooku an, um sie von Kit abzulenken. Unter Wasser wurde Kit bewusst, in was für einer Gefahr Obi-Wan schwebte und zerschnitt mit seinem Lichtschwert die Pfeiler des Kais, auf dem Ventress mit Obi-Wan kämpften. Diese Tat kostete ihn seine letzte Kraft und er verlor das Bewusstsein. Die beiden Kämpfer landeten durch das Eingreifen von Kit im Wasser, wodurch den beiden, die nicht an den Kampf unter Wasser gewöhnt waren, ihr Duell erschwert wurde. Nachdem Obi-Wan die Oberhand im Kampf gewann, floh Ventress. Die beiden Jedi verließen nach dem Kampf die Höhle und erfuhren draußen, dass der ARC Nate sich geopfert hatte, um die Fünf Familien zu töten. Die Regentin von Ord Cestus G'Mai Duris war nun nicht mehr gezwungen, sich nach den Wünschen der Fünf Familien zu richten und konnte den Konflikt zwischen der Republik und ihrem Heimatplaneten beenden.Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden Bürgerkrieg auf Mon Calamari Im selben Jahr, nach der Ermordung des Königs Yos Kolina von Dac durch Riff Tamson begab sich Senatorin Padmé Amidala zusammen mit dem Jedi-Ritter Anakin Skywalker dorthin, da die Quarren gegen die Einsetzung von dessen Sohn Lee-Char als neuer Herrscher über beide Völker waren und bestrebt waren, einen eigenen König einszusetzen. Da die sich die Situation zuspitzte entsendete der Rat Unterstützung unter der Führung von Kit Fisto und Ahsoka Tano, rieten aber, sich bereits auf einen Kampf vorzubereiten.miniatur|230px|Kit Fisto auf Mon Calamari Währenddessen versicherte Tamson Graf Dooku, dass der Beitritt von Dac nach dem erfolgreichen Ende des Bürgerkrieges beinahe sicher sei. Im Gegenzug solle der Karkarodon die Herrschaft über den Planeten bekommen. Anschließend wurde Mon Calamari City von einem Angriff der Quarren überrascht, die inzwischen von Aqua-Droiden verstärkt worden sind. Während der Schlacht führte der damalige General Ackbar die Truppen der Mon Calamari und auch Fisto beteiligte sich an dem Kampf. Nach dem unter schweren Verlusten gewonnenen Kampf versammelten sich die Kräfte der Mon Calamri und der Republik wieder. Obwohl einige von bereits von ihrem eindeutigen Sieg überzeugt waren, glaubten andere dass noch viel schwerere Kämpfe auf sie zukommen würden. Tatsächlich wurden im darauffolgenden Gefecht viele Soldaten von, aus Karkaris stammenden, Hydroid-Medusen getötet oder zur Kapitulation gezwungen. Prinz Lee-Char konnte jedoch entkommen und das Blatt wendete sich zu Gunsten der Mon Calamri und der Jedi, als eine Armee von Gungans, welche von der Republik ausgeschickt worden waren, zu den verbliebenen Soldaten durchdrang. Gemeinsam fanden sie ihren Mut wieder um in den Kampf zu ziehen. Bei diesem wirbelten die Separatisten das Wasser auf, sodass es nicht möglich war zu kämpfen. Riff Tamson nutzte den Moment um Lee-Char anzugreifen doch Kit verteidigte den Prinzen. Er wurde jedoch besiegt und mit Anakin und den anderen gefangengenommen doch der Prinz konnte erneut flüchten. Erst als sich auch die Quarren gegen Riff Tamson wendeten konnte die Schlacht zu Gunsten der Republik entschieden werden. Schlacht von Boz Pity Etwa ein Jahr später nahm Kit Fisto an der Schlacht von Boz Pity teil. Die Separatisten hatten eine Blockade aus über hundert Schiffen um den Planeten errichtet, um ihn vor einem Angriff der Republik zu schützen. Der Republik gelang es jedoch, diese Blockade zu umgehen, indem sie erst zwischen der Blockade und dem Planeten aus dem Hyperraum sprang. Bei dem darauffolgenden Bodenkampf kämpfte der Nautolaner an der Seite mehrerer Jedi, zu denen auch Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi gehörten. Die Republik errang einen Sieg, bei dem die Anführer der Separatisten, Graf Dooku und General Grievous, flohen.Besessen Probleme im Hohen Rat Inmitten der Klonkriege diskutierte der Hohe Rat der Jedi erneut über die Sachlage des Krieges und kamen dabei auf Graf Dooku zu sprechen. Kit Fisto war bei dieser Diskussion neben den anderen Meistern anwesend, äußerste sich aber nicht. Als Yoda die die Ratesmitglieder um eine Gruppenmeditation bat, kam Fisto mit seinen Kameraden der Aufforderderung nach. Yodas Vision miniatur|links|[[Yoda sieht Kit Fisto in der Menge.]] Kit Fisto erschien in den späteren Klonkriegen in einer Vision Yodas, welche von den Machtpriestern als Prüfung gedacht war. In der Vision wurde er von Katooni auf die Dachterrasse des Jedi-Tempels geführt. Dort waren viele Jedi, darunter auch der Nautolaner, versammelt. Doch der Großmeister gab sich nicht seinen Glücksgefühlen hin und erkannte die Illusion. Dadurch veränderten sich die freundlichen Mienen aller Jedi. Selbst Fisto blickte zornig zu Yoda. Kurz darauf endete die Vision und der Großmeister hatte seine Prüfung bestanden. Schlacht von Coruscant Während des Angriffs auf Coruscant im Jahr 19 VSY bat Shaak Ti Mace Windu und Kit Fisto um Hilfe. Sie und Stass Allie hatten den Auftrag, den obersten Kanzler Palpatine zu beschützen, jedoch wurde dieser Angriff von General Grievous geleitet. Kit Fisto und Mace Windu trafen in einem öffentlichen Zug auf die beiden Jedi-Meisterinnen sowie den Kanzler, den sie in einen Sicherheitsbunker bringen wollten. Jedoch griffen Kampfdroiden unter dem Kommando von Grievous die Passagiere an, deren Vorhaben Kit und Mace dennoch vereiteln konnten. Durch ein Loch im Dach des Zuges sprangen die beiden Ratsmitglieder hinauf und stellten sich dem Droidengeneral sowie seinen MagnaWächtern. Während sich Windu mit Grievous duellierte, griff Kit die beiden IG-100 MagnaWächter an und besiegte sie schnell. In dem Moment, als Kit Windu zur Hilfe kommen wollte, stieß Windu den Cyborg mithilfe eines Macht-Stoßes vom Dach des Zuges und verletzte dabei Grievous' Organe. Der General konnte jedoch zusammen mit dem Kanzler in seinem Sternjäger entkommen. Kit flog mit Mace Windu und einigen anderen Jedi dem Cyborg hinterher, erreichten ihn aber nicht mehr. Nach dieser Niederlage riefen sie Anakin Skywalker und dessen ehemaligen Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi vom Äußeren Rand zurück und beauftragten die beiden Jedi mit der Befreiung des obersten Kanzlers, welche ihnen auch schließlich gelang.Labyrinth des Bösen Kampf mit Sidious miniatur|Kit Fisto wird von [[Palpatine|Darth Sidious getötet.]] Nachdem Klon-Kommandant Cody dem Rat Meldung erstattet hatte, dass Grievous auf Utapau besiegt worden war, wollte Mace Windu mit Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin und Agen Kolar sicherstellen, dass der Kanzler seine Sondervollmachten wieder abgeben würde. Als Anakin Skywalker Meister Windu jedoch erzählte, dass Kanzler Palpatine der gesuchte Sith-Lord Darth Sidious sei, flog Kit zusammen mit den anderen Meistern zu Palpatines privatem Büro. Dort angekommen, wurden sie bereits von dem Sith-Lord erwartet, welcher vor dem Kampf ein Audioaufzeichnungsgerät einschaltete, um damit die Jedi später vor dem Senat als Verräter darzustellen.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) Nach Deaktivierung des Audiogeräts griff Palpatine an und tötete mit den ersten beiden Schlägen Kolar und Tiin, Kit konnte zwar einige Schläge erfolgreich abwehren, doch als er einen Hieb gegen seinen Widersacher vollendete, fiel auch er Palpatines Lichtschwert zum Opfer. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Kit Fisto war ein sehr ruhiger Charakter, der sehr schwer in Rage zu bringen war. Der amphibische Nautolaner hatte eine grüne, froschähnliche Haut und tentakelähnliche Auswölbungen am Kopf, welche olfaktorische Organe waren. Diese erlaubten ihm die pheromonische Gefühlsäußerungen , beispielsweise die Unsicherheit einer Person, zu registrieren. Als Nautolaner war es ihm außerdem möglich, unter Wasser zu atmen. Diese Fähigkeit kam ihm auf Kamino zugute, als er Aayla Secura das Leben retten konnte. Kit war ein Meister der ersten Form(Shii-Cho) des Lichtschwertkampfes. Schon früh baute er sich ein eigenes Lichtschwert, welches sich auch unter Wasser benutzen ließ. So entwickelte er sich, trotz seines einfachen Stiles, schnell zu einem der besten Schwertkämpfer des Ordens. Als Mitglied des Jedi-Rates gehörte er zu den vielen Jedi, die nach Beginn der Klonkriege an die Front ziehen mussten, wobei Kit sogar die Ausbildung seines Padawans Nahdar abbrach. Als sie später auf Vasseks drittem Mond erneut zusammentrafen, musste er feststellen, dass Nahdar wie viele andere junge Padawane durch den Krieg reizbarer und näher an die Dunkle Seite gekommen war. Obwohl Kit, wie auch die meisten anderes Jedi des Alten Ordens, nicht auf seinem Heimatplaneten, sondern im Tempel aufgewachsen war, entwickelte er ein großes Interesse an Kultur der Nautolaner sowie Glee Anselm. Er lernte zum Beispiel mehrere Instrumente und Lieder aus der nautolanischen Kultur, was er während der Mission von Ord Cestus unter Beweis stellte. Beziehungen Obi-Wan Kenobi Zusammen mit dem Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi begab sich Kit nach Ord Cestus, um dort die angespannte Situation zu entschärfen. Die beiden Mitglieder des Rates der Jedi kannten sich schon vorher, lernten sich jedoch während der Mission besser kennen. Obi-Wan bewundertete den Nautolaner und seine Fähigkeiten im Übungskampf mit einem JK-13 Leibwächterdroiden. Zusammen heckten die beiden Jedi auch ein paar Pläne aus, um die korrupten, regierenden Familien des Planeten zu entmachten, was ihnen nach einigen Rückschlägen auch gelang. Nahdar Vebb Nahdar Vebb war Kit Fistos Padawan, der als Schüler des Nautolaners viel lernte;The Clone Wars Campaign Guide so auch, dass er seine Überlegenheit durch die Macht nicht missbrauchen sollte. Kit Fisto knüpfte während der Ausbildung ein starkes Band zu seinem Schüler, wusste aber, dass er ihn eines Tages gehen lassen musste.The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer Obwohl es die Tradition der Jedi vorsah, dass der Meister seinen Schüler bis zu dessen Prüfungen begleitete, musste Nahdar seine Ausbildung nach Kriegsbeginn ohne Meister fortsetzen, da Fisto als Mitglied des Jedi-Rates an zahlreichen Fronten im Einsatz war. Kit Fisto war traurig, dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit so früh endete, da er gern mehr Zeit mit Nahdar verbracht hätte.Grievous Attacks! Nahdar war wie andere Ritter seiner Alters der Meinung, dass die Regeln der Jedi in Zeiten des Krieges angepasst werden müssten und Tugenden wie Geduld und Zurückhaltung in Friedenszeiten geleistet werden konnten; Fisto hingegen hielt an den alten Traditionen der Jedi fest und bedauerte, dass Nahdar wie andere Jedi seiner Generation vom Krieg verdorben und dazu verleitet wurde, die Macht mehr und mehr als Waffe einzusetzen.The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars Fistos Mienung nach, grenzte dieses Verhalten bereits an Arroganz, zudem zeigte der junge Mon Calamari sogar Wesenszüge, die dem Pfad der Jedi fern lagen und bereits an die Dunkle Seite der Macht grenzten, was Fisto sehr missfiel. Er versuchte seinem ehemaligen Schüler aufzuzeigen, dass er die Macht nicht ausnutzen sollte; Fisto wollte den Mon Calamari dabei schützen und ihm helfen. Als die beiden auf Vassek sich erneut trafen, freuten sich die beiden, endlich wieder Zeit gemeinsam zu verbringen. Allerdings sah Fisto ein, dass Nahdar sich nicht beherrschen konnte und die Macht unnötig oft einsetzte. Der Jedi-Meister erkannte, dass Nahdar sich durch die Realität des Krieges geändert hatte; In Nahdars Augen war es jedoch Kit Fisto, der die Lage nicht erkennen wollte. Als Nahdar im Laufe der Mission starb, trauerte Fisto zwar um seinen Schüler, nahm seinen Tod jedoch als Wille der Macht hin. Er wusste, dass Nahdar einen Fehler gemacht hatte, wie es Fisto durch Nahdars Selbstüberschätzung vorausgesehen hatte.The Official Episode Guide – Season 1 Alpha-98 Zusammen mit dem Klonsoldaten Alpha-98 verbrachte Kit Fisto die Zeit auf Ord Cestus während seiner Mission. Dabei entwickelten die beiden eine Beziehung zueinander, die durch eine tiefe Offenheit zueinander zustande kam. Alpha-98 vertraute dem Nautolaner viele seiner tieferen Gedanken an. Wie der Klon später feststellte, dachte er selber nicht mehr nur mit Respekt, sondern auch mit dem Gefühl der Brüderlichkeit, was er sonst nur zu seinen Brüdern hat, an die beiden Jedi, die mit ihm auf Ord Cestus waren. Hinter den Kulissen rechts|miniatur|Eine frühe Konzeptzeichnung Kit Fistos *Der Charakter von Kit Fisto wurde vom Konzeptzeichner Dewton Power zuerst als ein männlicher Sith vorgesehen. Da diese Idee jedoch verworfen wurde, entschied er sich schließlich dazu, einen Jedi mit Tentakeln zu zeichnen, der zudem eine imposante Präsenz haben sollte. *Kit Fisto wird in von Zachariah Jensen dargestellt, in von Ben Cooke. *Im Roman zu Episode III – Die Rache der Sith ist zu lesen, dass Kit im Kampf der Kopf abgetrennt wird und dieser auf Palpatines Schreibtisch liegt. Außerdem ist zu lesen, dass Kit Anakin Skywalker dadurch aufgefallen ist, dass er immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hat, selbst als er schon tot ist. Im Film wird er jedoch von Palpatine in Hüfthöhe getroffen. Dieses häufige Lächeln wird auch noch einmal im Videospiel The Clone Wars – Lichtschwert-Duelle betont. *Die Masken von Kit Fisto, die für die Filme Angriff der Klonkrieger und Die Rache der Sith verwendet wurden, unterscheiden sich sehr voneinander. Das betrifft insbesondere die Hautfarbe und die Augenform, außerdem hat er in Die Rache der Sith Reißzähne. Ebenfalls hingen ihm nur noch insgesamt zwei Lekku über die Schultern. Sein Kopf war auch viel kleiner als in Star Wars Episode II Angriff der Klonkrieger. *Im Roman zu Angriff der Klonkrieger wird Kit Fisto versehentlich als Jedi-Meister'in' bezeichnet. *In der Inhaltsangabe des Buches Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden wird er fälschlicherweise als Kit F'e'''sto bezeichnet. *Im Roman ''Labyrinth des Bösen wird beschrieben, Fisto habe ein blaues Lichtschwert. Dies ist ein Fehler des Autors, da er im Film, der einen höheren Kanonstatus hat, ein grünes besitzt. *Kit Fisto kann laut Angaben aus Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden nicht blinzeln. In der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars tut er dies jedoch. Wie bei der Farbe des Lichtschwertes definiert die Serie den Sachverhalt, da sie den höheren Kanonstatus besitzt. *In der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars taucht Kit Fisto erstmals in der Folge In den Fängen von Grievous auf. In einem Videokommentar zur Episode erzählt Figurengestalter Kilian Plunkett, dass sich das Design von Kit Fisto eher an die Maske aus Angriff der Klonkrieger orientiert, da diese etwas freundlicher und fröhlicher wirkt. Regisseur Dave Filoni beabsichtigte, Kit Fisto als Spaßvogel darzustellen und sein heiteres Gemüt herauszuarbeiten – in Anlehnung an eine Szene aus Angriff der Klonkrieger, bei der Fisto sich während des Kampfes in der Arena von Geonosis an C-3PO amüsiert und dabei lächelt. Der stilisierte Kit Fisto aus The Clone Wars besitzt ein mindestens zwei- bis dreimal größeres Kinn, um ihn heldenhafter aussehen zu lassen. Auch wurde der Kopf ein- oder zweimal vergrößert. Im Verhältnis zu seinem Körper besitzt Kit Fisto einen sehr großen Kopf, weswegen die Figurengestalter von The Clone Wars auch die Kinnlinie verlängerten, um somit den wagemutigen und charmanten Charakter zu betonen. Zunächst wurde Kit Fisto kahlköpfig entworfen, da nicht bekannt war, wie viele Tentakel er wirklich besitzt. In der Fernsehserie tritt er mit dreizehn Lekku auf. *In der Online-Comicgeschichte Act on Instinct werden Kit Fistos Augen an manchen Stellen rot dargestellt. Quellen * * *''Die dunkle Gefolgschaft'' *''Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden'' * *''Kräftemessen'' * * * * *''Sklaven der Republik'' *''Schlacht um Khorm'' *''Act on Instinct'' *''Besessen'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' * *''Top Trumps'' – The Clone Wars *''Kopf an Kopf'' * Einzelnachweise }} bg:Кит Фисто da:Kit Fisto el:Kit Fisto en:Kit Fisto es:Kit Fisto fi:Kit Fisto fr:Kit Fisto hu:Kit Fisto it:Kit Fisto ja:キット・フィストー nl:Kit Fisto no:Kit Fisto pl:Kit Fisto pt:Kit Fisto ro:Kit Fisto ru:Кит Фисто sv:Kit Fisto Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Nautolaner Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Gesandte Kategorie:Jedi-Generäle Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Mitglieder des Hohen Rates der Jedi Kategorie:Legends